Three Valentine's Days
by Rose-Aki
Summary: Jade and Beck's Valentine's Day when they first become a couple, during their break up and after they get back together. Bade


A/N: Enjoy :)

* * *

 **First Valentine's Day**

When Valentine's Day came around Beck and Jade were already together for half a year. Jade had always hated that day with a passion, everywhere were awful bright pink or red hearts and couples were blocking her locker, heavily making out in front of it. When she entered Hollywood Arts she was almost run over by her best friend who hugged her happily.

"Cat." The warning tone in Jade's voice let her best friend pull away immediately, still with a happy expression.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"I hate Valentine's Day and you know that."

"Isn't it funny that my last name is Valentine? That means that today is something like my family birthday. Yay. Oh there is Robbie, I have to tell him about my family last name birthday. Bye."

Jade rolled her eyes and watched Cat hug Robbie, who looked more than happy about it. After scaring of the couple that had been leaning against her locker she put her books in and sighed. How she wished that this day was already over.

"Hey babe." A smooth voice said behind her and she couldn't help a small smile when she turned around and saw her boyfriend stand there. However the moment she saw what he was holding in his hand it turned into a frown.

"You know I hate flowers."

"I know, but because it's Valentine's Day today I thought you would make an exception." After seeing her skeptical look Beck added. "Only for today, promise."

"Fine, but if you ever give me a flower on any other day I'm going to shred it with my new scissors."

"Deal. Do I get a kiss?" Needless to say that this was a wish she happily granted when she leaned in.

In the evening Beck found himself nervous when he picked up Jade and told her that he had reserved a table at Nozu for seven. When they entered the restaurant he immediately saw Jade frown at the decorations and knew that maybe it hadn't been a good idea to take her here. His girlfriend's next words confirmed his suspicious.

"You know what, why don't we go back to your RV and eat there. Do you have the movie The Scissoring?"

"Of course I do. I know it's you're favorite movie, so I bought it last week. Are you sure you don't want to have a nice romantic dinner here?"

"I'm sure. Let's just go and cuddle up on your couch."

"But we always spend our evenings cuddling and watching movies." Beck argued.

"So why change something we both enjoy just because of a stupid day?" She challenged and somehow he found himself agreeing.

In the end they spend their evening like many others before and Beck found himself absolutely content. Watching a horror movie on Valentine's Day while eating take out food wasn't like any girl he knew would like to spend this day. However Jade wasn't like normal girls who liked the common dinner and walk in the park, but that was one of the reasons he loved her.

When it was time for Jade to go home and they both stood in front of her door Beck pulled out a small box and looked anxious how Jade opened it.

"First the red rose and now you're buying us matching necklaces? Do you know me at all?" She raised an eyebrow at him when she saw the jewelry in the box.

"We already discussed the rose and I still think you liked it and as for the necklaces, I thought you would like that girls know we belong together."

At her boyfriend's charming smile and considering his thoughtfulness, Jade smirked and, even thought it was utterly cliche, accepted the necklace and was about to put it on when Beck reached for it and stepped behind her.

"You're such a sap, you know that." She said, but had to smile when she felt him pulled her hair to the side and lay the necklace around her neck.

"But you love me anyway." Beck replied knowingly and turned her around, only to have her lips met his in a loving kiss.

Kissing her boyfriend and feeling her new necklace right above her heart Jade had to admit that maybe she didn't hate Valentine's Day all that much. Feeling Jade smile into their kiss Beck thought that despite having made a few mistakes he managed to make his girlfriend happy in the end and that was all that mattered.

* * *

 **During the break up**

Jade sighed annoyed when she entered Hollywood Arts. The whole school was decorated with pink and red hearts and everywhere stood couples kissing. How she hated this day, this year more than ever. The moment she opened her locker Sinjin appeared at her side with a huge bouquet of red roses.

"And here I was thinking the day couldn't get worse. Guess I was wrong."

"Hey Jade. I bought these for you. Will you be my Valentine?" Sinjin smiled brightly.

"No." Jade roared and Sinjin fled scared, the flowers falling to the ground. When she closed her locker and looked at the discarded flowers she got an idea. It would be too bad to let them go to waste. Sitting down in front of the lockers she pulled her favorite scissors out of her boot and began cutting Sinjin's flowers to pieces. Letting her anger about this stupid day out on the flowers felt good and her mood lifted a little.

"Hey Jadey." A happy voice said from above her.

"What do you want Cat?" Jade greeted her best friend without looking up. A few seconds later when she had finally cut the last flower she felt Cat sit down next to her and faced her with a raised eyebrow. "So?"

"Here that's for you." Cat smiled happily and gave Jade a basket with a small blanket over it. Knowing Cat there could be everything in the basket, so Jade lifted the blanket carefully only to look at Cat with wide eyes.

"Cat?"

"Yay that's me."

"Why are you giving me a bunny?"

The redhead looked nervously at her best friend. The explanation she would give Jade would surely upset her, but Cat knew Jade wouldn't let it go before she told her the reason for the present.

"Well it's Valentine's Day and because you and Beck aren't together this year..." Cat saw hurt flash in Jade's eyes before it was gone again. "I thought I would give you something you like." When Jade sighed deeply and was about to speak up Cat added nervously. "I can take it back if you don't like it."

"Actually I love it. Thanks Cat." It was one of the few moments Cat saw her best friend smile honestly and she went in for a hug, but was stopped by a glare. "Don't push it."

"Kay kay. Let's go to class." Cat said standing up and pulled Jade up with her. Before they left the hallway Jade caught a glance of her ex boyfriend surrounded by girls and for a moment their eyes met. She saw regret and longing flash in his eyes before she was pulled away by Cat.

Beck had watched Jade since she had entered the school and of course he had seen Cat giving his ex girlfriend a bunny, which he knew she loved. It was good that Cat was there for her today, seeing that he couldn't for obvious reasons. After their break up he had no longer the right to give her a single red rose or spend the day with her in his RV watching movies until they both fell asleep together on his bed. He let her go, quite literally, that evening and he couldn't help but think that he had made a huge mistake. He missed her and today more than ever since their break up. He didn't care about all the girls surrounding him, the only girl he would ever care about in that way was the girl currently sitting in Sikowitz's class with a bunny on her lap.

* * *

 **After getting back together**

They were back to being the striking couple of Hollywood Arts for three months now and Beck was happier than ever before. Both of them had matured during their time apart and he felt like this time there would be no more break ups. Today was Valentine's Day and Beck had thought long and hard about what to do for Jade. If they had never broken up they would have snuggled up in his RV watching a few movies, but he felt like he should do something special to show her how much he loved her. However going to a restaurant was out of the question. Since their first Valentine's Day together he knew that she didn't like the overdecorated atmosphere, so he had planned something else.

"Hey babe." He greeted his girlfriend, who stood by her locker, and gave her a small kiss. Jade smiled at him and accepted the red rose he had brought her.

"So when should I come over this evening?"

"I planned a surprise for you so I'll pick you up around seven."

"If you're taking me to a restaurant I-" He interrupted her with a short kiss.

"I promise you that there are no restaurants involved in the surprise."

Jade rolled her eyes, but didn't argue with him anymore. Whatever he had planned better be good.

When Beck picked her up he found himself being nervous. Sure they had been back together for three months now, but he felt like today was an important day for them. Jade normally hated Valentine's Day, but he would make sure she wouldn't after the day was over. The place he wanted to take her to held a special meaning for both of them and he hoped it would prove to Jade how serious he was about being with her again.

Jade wasn't too happy with her boyfriend when he talked her into putting on a blindfold, but she had decided to give whatever Beck had planned a chance. The moment the car stopped she asked him if she could take the blindfold off, but he just said she had to wait and softly helped her out of the car and a few feet away from it. Jade blinked a few times when Beck finally took the blindfold off, adjusting to the light.

"Do you remember the first time we came here?" Beck asked her when he saw the surprise in her eyes.

"How could I forget our first date as a real couple?" Jade smiled lightly.

The couple stood in front of a small theater. After their first date here they had visited the performances quite often and it had become one of the most meaningful places to them. When their fights had gotten worse they had stopped coming here and now thinking about it Jade had to admit she missed coming here with him. Beck seemed to share her thoughts.

"We stopped coming here after things got rocky between us, but I love this place and I know you do too. I thought today would be a good day to start coming here more often again."

"I would like that."

Beck took her hands in his and when they faced each other he leaned down and kissed her softly. There was one last thing that he had to tell her and even thought he knew that he had already told her these three words a thousand times over the years they never lost their meaning.

"During our time apart I realized that you're the only one for me. I love you."

"I know. I guess even thought you're a sap I love you too."

Holding hands they entered the theater that had always marked the beginning of their relationship as well as a wonderful future as a couple.

* * *

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day :)


End file.
